


Pet Verse

by Azazel



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Master/Pet, Masturbation, Multi, Multiple Pairings, Multiple Partners, OT5, Oral Sex, Other, Polyamory, Power Dynamics, Rimming, Sex Toys, Socially acceptable kink, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 10:47:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17262860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azazel/pseuds/Azazel
Summary: My attempt at a new open prompt universe. Please don't let the tags intimidate you.





	Pet Verse

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are *OPEN*

First, an explanation of how this will work.

This is an open prompt universe in which I will take prompts from you the audience. I cannot and *will not* say every prompt will be written. Each will be considered on an individual basis. Also, there *will not* be a set schedule for updating. I'm sorry, I just don't work that way. As far as prompts go they can be anything from fluff to slice of life to smut. As you may have noticed I tend to write more smut than anything else but that does not exclude other genres. Pairings can be any or all of the above listed. This universe is OT5 and therefore open to all couplings including threesomes, foursomes and moresomes (though those are usually more difficult just due to the number of limbs I need to keep track of). As far as kinks go, I am open to many ideas and kinks but not all. Again, each suggestion will be considered individually. There are, however, a few things I will not write and those include (but may not be limited to) mpreg, fisting and scat. Lastly, keep in mind there will not be a linear timeline and prompts can range from pre-debut all the way up to present day and possibly beyond.

Secondly, the universe itself.

In this universe essentially everything is identical to our own save one very big difference. That difference is that within a number of industries, particularly the Kpop industry, the youngest member of any given group is designated as the "pet". What this means is they are treated very differently than other, older, members of the group. They are expected to submit to any and all orders/requests by older members and the older members are expected to care for the "pet" as if they cannot care for themselves. This means nearly all aspects of the "pet's" life are controlled by their elders, including feeding, bathing, how to dress, who to speak to and when, any sexual activity or intimate relationships and so on and so forth. It is considered an enormous responsibility and privilege to care for a group's "pet", one that is taken very seriously by everyone involved. This *does not* include having any animal characteristics such as a tail or claws nor are there any mating cycles. Everyone is still very much human, just living in a world of socially structured and acceptable kink.

Third, how this applies to BigBang.

Seeing as Seungri is the youngest he is considered the pet of the group and all of the standards listed previously are enforced. This means he sleeps where he's told to sleep, eats when he's fed, bathes when and with whomever is up for bath duty etc, etc. 

I hope I explained myself, and this universe, well enough to be understood. If you have any questions please feel free to ask. Also if you have a prompt please leave it in the comments section below.

Thank you all so much and I hope you enjoy!

Az

**Author's Note:**

> X-posted to aff


End file.
